Forever Intertwined
by SilverTear4351
Summary: What if the voice in your head wasn't your conscience but your soul mate? Six people,All different yet alike in so many ways come together not only to find themselves but also their eternal soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

It's been a while since I've done anything but read on this website due to Wattpad but you know what I'm going to do a few stories here since I love Fan so much.

-Alleii.

What if the voice in your head wasn't your conscience but your soulmate?

Six people. All different yet so alike in many ways, intertwined by fate come together to find not only themselves but their eternal soul mate as well.


	2. Coming Home

**HI EVERYONE. JUST WANTED TO SAYYYYY THANKS FOR CLICKING ON MY STORYYYY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ITS 4 AM IVE BEEN WORKING FOR THE LAST 3 DAYS STRAIGHT SO WHY NOT JAM TO MUSIC AND WRITE FOR A WHILE?!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. JUST MY OC's.** **ALSO THIS IS THE ORIGINAL MIXED WITH THE NEW VERSION OF THE SHOW.**

Three young women stood infront of the calloused old man with bored expressions on their faces. He had been going on and on about exotic birds and pickles for the last hour. The three sisters had been called to his aid once again after 3 years of silence for some 'important' meeting, which they were beginning to doubt was true. The blonde was the first to speak.

"Mayor, I understand that we haven't seen you in three years but I'm absolutely positive that you didn't call us here to talk about...pickles." The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and cleared his throat. "That is correct Bubbles. I didn't call you three down here to chit chat. I called you here to talk about a job offering." He stated, all traves of joy leaving his voice.

The raven haired girl scoffed. "Yea I'm gonna have to decline this job offer. I cut ties with this town."

The redheaded girl nodded her head, agreeing with her hot headed sibiling. "Sorry Mayor."

The man bit his lip. "You're not going to atleast hear what the job offer is?" he asked. "It's quite a nice job. It comes with lots of benefits as well." The Mayor was anxious, he needed to convince them to stay. The raven haired girl groaned. "Well spit it out old man. Whats the job offering?"

Letting out a breath of air, he smiled.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe you agreed to it. We HATE this town Blossom! I don't want to be here. I wanna go home. What am I supposed to tell Amanda? Our yea-" The blonde was cut off by a slap to the back of the head. "Bubbles, shut the hell up. I hate this just as much as you do but complaining about it isn't going to help us here." the green eyed superhuman stated.

Bubbles groaned and pulled out her new smartphone the Mayor of Townsville just provided each sister with. _"Use your old phone. This one seems off."_ her consience spoke softly. Bubbles put the phone away and pulled out her trusty cellphone shes had for the last few years. "Buttercup, do you have anymore candy left?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup shook her head, her raven black hair swaying as she did so.

Bubbles looked at Blossom and sighed. "I'm going to take a fly around and talk to Amanda about this. I'll see you at dad's?" Blossom nodded wanting a few moments to herself as well. "Be there by 8 alright?" She replied. With that Bubbles took off into the sky. Blossom took off in the other direction leaving Buttercup alone. Buttercup looked at the new phone in her hand. _"What are you waiting for? Smash that sucker."_ It took only a few seconds for the phone to be completely broken.

Bubbles was the first to arrive at the stark white building she once called home. Not much had changed either. She took the key from her bra and clicked open the door. "Father? Are you here?" She called out. ' _Check his lab. '_ Going towards the basement door she placed in the password and went down the steps. "Professor?" She called out once more. She clicked on a light and a man in the middle of the room came into view. His once black hair had turned white with age. He turned to her. "Bubbles, my darling, come say hello to your old man." His arms opened wide awaiting a hug from his youngest. Bubbles smiled wide. "Daddy!"

She ran into his arms giving him a hug. "I've missed you Daddy." she mumbled into his shoulder as Professor rubbed small circles in her back. "So have I, pumpkin. So have I." he mumbled back. Bubbles was the first to release the hug. She smiled at him. _'You should tell him.'_ she heard her trusty inner voice whisper. Professor cleared his throat. "So how has California been?" he asked. Bubbles bit her lip. "Father, I have thing very important to tell you. And its very personal to me and I hope that you will still support me through this." Professor nodded his head vigorusly. "Of course darling. What is it?" Bubbles took a deep breath in and straightened her shoulders. "Father, I'm pansexual. And for the past year I have been dating the most amazing woman I have ever met."

* * *

Professor looked at his youngest daughter in shock. "You're...pansexual? What does that mean? Does it mean that you like both genders?" he asked, a little confused. He had never heard that term before. He wanted to make sure he understood. Bubbles shook her head. "No, it means that I am attracted to all. Whether it be female, male, transgender, no gender. But just because I'm pansexual doesn't mean that I'm going to automatically be attracted to everyone I see. I have standards." She explained. Professor nodded, letting the information sink in. "How did you find out? Do your sisters know?" he asked. He then heard a voice behind him say, "Yea, we know. We've known for about a year and a half now." The middle aged man spun around to see his two daughters in the doorway. "My girls." he muttered. His heart fluttering with joy as he gazed upon his children.

"Hey Dad." Blossom said as she fiddled with her bun. Buttercup smiled in acknoledgement to him. "You were saying Bubs?" she spoke. Bubbles nodded, "Well, I've always kind of just known that I was. But I didn't start fully figuring that out until we left Townsville." Professor smiled and threw his arms around his child. "Well as long as you're happy and you're safe, then I'm happy for you and I accept and love you." Bubbles beamed with glee. Professor stood from his chair and clapped his hands together. "Now, Who's hungry?"

* * *

 **Oh thank goodness this chapter is done. So I always feel like the beginning few chapters and the ending few chapters are the hardest to write and I dread writing them but hopefully we can get this show on the road!! Also I will have more details on their new job and such in the next few chapters.** **BUT UNTIL THEN, REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY SO FAR AND TAKE A GUESS AT WHAT THEIR JOB IS!!** **TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
